


The Cute Guy Next Door

by Button_Neck



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, seriously i want an answer, what even is this piece of shit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Button_Neck/pseuds/Button_Neck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire alarm went off at 3am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've read so much solangelo after boo that i think i'm losing my ability to write jasico. 
> 
> that is a problem i need to fix.

Jason hadn’t meant to fall asleep in the library, but college tends to make one tired, it also means you could fall asleep anywhere and no one would care.

Luckily though the library wasn’t that far from his dorm building.

He entered the building and rounded the corner to his room. When he opened the door Jason would have thought that the lights were just off but then he heard the high pitch beeping.

“No! Jason, shut the door!” Leo yelled, but the damaged had been done. Smoke had poured into the hallway setting off the other alarms in the building. Then the sprinklers went off.

Needless to say the building was quickly evacuated.

It was three in the morning and nobody was happy about it. Everyone had shuffled outside and stood away from the building like a hoard of zombies. The fire department arrived shortly after.

It wasn’t that cold out, but Jason was wearing actual clothes and a jacket, unlike everyone else. Some people were huddled together; some others had been lucky enough to grab a blanket on the way out.

He turned when he heard someone mumbling beside him. Jason knew he’d seen him around before, but he couldn’t place his name. He was a few inches shorter, and his shaggy black hair hung in front of his eyes. He was also only wearing his boxers and a pair of socks. He had his arms wrapped around himself, obviously cold.

“What?” Jason hadn’t realized he was staring.

“Uh, nothing. Strange night right?”

“Not really. It’s not the first time something like this has happened.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m that idiot’s neighbor.” He gestured his head in the direction of Leo, who currently was being told off by a fireman.

“Oh.” Jason was unsure if he should reveal himself to be said idiot’s roommate. “At least life’s never boring though.”

“It would be nice if I could actually get some sleep at night. I have a seven thirty class.”

“Oh, sorry man, that….sucks.” He knew that Leo could get loud with his experiments and inventions. Jason had simply learned to sleep through the noise.

“It sounds like he’s trying to murder a stove or something.”

Jason chuckled lightly at that. “It would be or something.”

The guy shivered again.

Without even thinking Jason shrugged off his jacket and handed it to him.

He looked like he was about to deny the offer. “Dude you’re about to freeze, just take it.”

He mumbled a thanks and pulled it on. He was blushing slightly, that or his face was still cold, either way Jason found it was really cute.

“Wish I could help you out further.” He said. “I’m sure wet socks aren’t that comfortable.”

“It’s fine, but thanks.”

“By the way, I’m –”

“Jason!” Leo made his way over to them. “Good news! Looks like I’m not going to be arrested since there wasn’t any _real_ fire, just smoke. Although I did just get a second strike.” His gaze shifted to the side. “Oh, hey, Nico.” He said nervously.

Nico glared back. “Leo.”

“Well it was great seeing you.” He turned back to Jason. “They said we can go back inside now since everything’s okay.” His tone implied ‘ _let’s get out of here before this guy tries to kill me.’_

“I’ll see you around, Nico.”

“Wait. Your jacket.”

“You can give it back to me later, preferably not at three in the morning though. I’m not that hard to find, I’m this idiot’s roommate.” He gestured toward Leo.

With that he turned and followed Leo into the building. He glanced back and saw him still standing there and Jason decided he _definitely_ wanted to see him around more. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was always told give the people what they want. 
> 
> tbh i don't even know what this is

Maybe he should just leave it here; surely he’d be able to find it. Right?

Nico had been standing in front of the door for a good ten minutes now with the jacket in his arms deciding if he should knock or not.

It’s been a week, what if Jason would be angry that Nico had kept it this long? He really had no real excuse to explain himself for that. If he absolutely had to he probably could pin it on classwork and a simple ‘I forgot’. But if Nico were being honest, he would have said that his reasoning for not returning it earlier was because it smelled amazing and was incredibly soft. Perhaps he could find out later what kind of fabric softener Jason used.

Purely so his clothes could feel the same way, not because he wanted to see him again or anything….

He shook his head.

“Forget it,” he mumbled to himself. He turned to leave just before the door opened.

“Nico?” He froze momentarily before turning back. Jason stood in the doorway with his bag slung over one shoulder.

“How have you been?” He asked. “I haven’t seen you around lately, thought you might be sick or something.”

“Uh, no I’ve just been busy with classes and stuff.” That didn’t even sound the least bit convincing. “I brought your jacket back. Thanks for letting me borrow it, and sorry for keeping it for so long.”

“Glad I could help,” he said and took it from him. “If anything I should be apologizing for Leo, you wouldn’t have had to borrow it in the first place if it weren’t for him.”

“You’re the one who opened the door, Jason!” Leo said from somewhere inside the room.

Jason stepped away from the door and closed it behind him.

He smiled sheepishly. “Like I said I’m the one who should be saying sorry.”

“Apology accepted.” He stepped out of his way. “I should probably let you get to your class.”

“I was actually just heading to the library.”

“Well I’ll let you do that then. See you around?”

“Of course.” Jason walked past him before he turned back around. “Hey, I was wondering,” He hesitated, “if you might wanted to…get some coffee or something with me sometime?”

Nico looked at him curiously. “Are you…asking me out?”

Jason rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a little. “Well yeah, only if you want to that is.” He assured. “If not then I can drop it and never speak of it again.”

“No it’s not that, it’s just I didn’t think that you….”

“Were gay?” Jason finished.

“Would want to go out with someone like me.” Nico corrected. Over the years he had learned not to just assume someone was straight, no matter how well they fit the stereotype.

“Well I’m not gay, per se; but I don’t see why I wouldn’t want to ask you out. I mean from the way Leo talks you’re pretty smart, and you’re cute,” His eyes widened. “Leo said that you seemed pretty smart for someone who never pays attention in class, he didn’t call you cute, I did, but I’m not trying to say that I’m only interested in the way you look or that—”

As cute as he found Jason’s rambling Nico cut him off by raising a hand. “My classes end at four, and my weekends are free.”

“So that’s a yes?”

He nodded. “That’s a yes.”

“You know, I was just going to the library to study. If you’re not busy right now I wouldn’t mind the company.”

Nico smiled. “Maybe we could get that coffee after.”

Jason smiled back. “Sounds like a date.”

Before they reached the doors leading outside Jason turned to Nico.

“It’s a bit cold outside, need a jacket?”


End file.
